


The Locker Room

by Kateri



Series: Pendragon Blood [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows that he shouldn't, that it was wrong but he kept doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur is 17 and Merlin 15.  
> Originally written for KMM prompt "Locker Room"

He knew he shouldn't, that it was wrong. Even if it wasn’t, this definitely was not the place to do it, if they got caught the repercussions would be horrible for both of them. Every time he swore that it would be the last, that never again would he do it but then it would happen again just like always.

He'd walk into the showers after being the last one off the field and find Merlin fingering himself. The younger boy would be working more and more fingers into his hungry ass and before Arthur knew what he was doing he would have the teen crushed against the wall with his hard dick pushing into his ass. Merlin would push his hips backwards, eager to take as much of Arthur's thick cock as he could. Arthur would thrust into the skinny body under the hot spray until it went cold and leave bruises that he would pretend not to see the next day in the crowded locker room. 

Sometimes it would happen after he came back to the lockers from the showers and find Merlin with his face buried in Arthur's dirty rugby kit. He would be desperately fisting his little cock as he breathed in the smell of Arthur's scent. When this happens Arthur bends the little pervert over the bench and plows into him so hard and deeply that when he finally comes deep inside Merlin he has to lay on Merlin’s back to rest on the wrecked and used boy. Those days would be followed by Merlin slowly walking through school, causing Arthur to feel a surge of lust every time he realized that he put that hitch in Merlin's walk.

And then there were times like these, when the locker room was crowded with boisterous rugby players and both he and Merlin were filthy and only two rows of lockers over from the others. He would lift the slighter boy against the lockers and hold him there with his legs hooked over Arthur's arms. Arthur would have his hands braced against the lockers to keep Merlin suspended and spread while he fucked up into the tight hole exposed to his sight, trying not to come too soon as he saw his cock slide in and out of the stretched hole. 

His legs spread obscenely, all Merlin is able to do is clutch at Arthur's shoulders and try not to cry out too loudly as he is repeatedly speared by the Prince of Wales cock. The cock of the older boy who would not only one day rule the United Kingdom but was the son of the man rumored to be Merlin's father, the cock of his possible half-brother, the cock of the teen who had already exposed one of the king's bastards by fucking and impregnating his older half-sister who had been training to be a virginal high priestess. 

In the end though, no matter how much Arthur promised himself he would stop, he knew he wouldn’t. Even telling himself that this might be his little brother, he knew that next time he would fuck this boy even harder. The possible scandal of him sleeping with another half sibling and all of the other reasons why he shouldn't do this were the very reasons why it was even sweeter and he couldn’t stop. 

So when tomorrow Arthur saw the teeth marks on Merlin's hand from where he bit down as he came to keep from alerting anyone in the locker room, or walked bowlegged from being stretched wide and fucked too deeply by Arthur's cock he would enjoy the flash of arousal and look forward to their next encounter.


End file.
